


Malfatto il Mentore

by yawnekxela



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnekxela/pseuds/yawnekxela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfatto is growing bored with his daily routines and is losing his drive for murder. He meets a young girl and decides to take her on as an apprentice and turn her into a serial killer. Hopefully she won't be a disappointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            **Rome 1495**

Malfatto walked along the path that was carved into the ground by decades of horse-driven carts being rolled over it as the rain poured down heavily, however, Malfatto did not feel a drop. With an abrupt turn to the left, he ventured into the forest. Only Malfatto knew of the way to his domain. A small cottage that resided deep in the woods beyond a villa on the outskirts of Roma was where he lived alone. The walk was long but it made him feel safe. Well, as safe as a serial killer could feel. He thought about how his day had gone, exactly like every other day. He stood at a kiosk, selling medicines and elixirs and helped people who came to him with wounds obtained from stupid feats. Courtesans walked passed him every few minutes and with each one, he did nothing. As much as he despised the courtesans, Malfatto began to lose his drive for murder. He began to grow bored of his routine. He wanted something more in his life. The last time he was satisfied was when he trained his last apprentice, Seraffo. However, that was almost fifteen years ago and Seraffo turned out to be a disappointment.  
             Up ahead, Malfatto saw something that brought him out of his train of thought. A person that ran towards him. "Hm?" he hummed as he halted to a stop. Never had he seem someone else in this forest. As the person got closer, he came to realize that it was a child.  _'A young girl?'_  he thought. He stood there as the girl continued to run. He figured she didn't see him since she did not stop. Then finally, she ran into him.  
            Her small size caused her to bounce off of his naturally steady stance and she was sent backwards to the ground. She looked up and, terrified by the strange man with the bird mask that looked down at her, pushed herself backwards to get away. "Please don't kill me!" she pleaded. "I'm only twelve!"  
            "I do not kill children," Malfatto responded through his mask. It was odd to Malfatto that her first words to him were asking him not to kill her rather than apologizing for running into him. Maybe she knew who he was. He was slightly taken aback. "You have nothing to worry about.”  
            The girl stood up and made sure to keep her distance from the stranger. "Who do you kill?" she asked.  
            Malfatto was unsure whether or not he wanted to entertain such a question. However, he saw something in her. Something in her eyes that showed a dark past (or perhaps a dark future). The darkness in her eyes did not match up with the innocence in her face, however, and the innocence in her face is what caught Malfatto’s interest. It was an innocence that yearned to be corrupted. He wanted to ruin her innocence. Not in a sexual way, though. No. He wanted to take her on as an apprentice. He wanted to turn her into a murderer. He wanted the darkness in her eyes to come out and corrupt the rest of her. "I kill courtesans." He continued to walk home. "Come, child."  
            "With you?" Though she asked, she did not hesitate to follow him; for fear that children would be added to his list if she didn't. Malfatto led the girl past the villa and toward his cottage. Not too much later, they arrived at Malfatto's home. He opened the door and the girl marveled at it. From the outside, it looked like a small shack. On the inside, it was much bigger than expected. There was a small kitchenette with a table and a chair. It was obvious that only one person occupied the place. There wasn't much of a living area, but there were two doors across from the entrance.  
            "What is your name, child?" Malfatto asked.  
            "Isabella..." answered the child.  
            _'Twelve years old...'_ Malfatto thought.  
            "What is your name, messere?"  
            There was a long pause before he answered. "Malfatto...but you will call me Mentore..."  
            "Malfatto..." She thought about the name. She'd heard it before, in stories. He was the monster children were told about at night.  _Don't become a prostitute because Malfatto il Dottore will come and kill you with his syringe._ "Certainly 'il Dottore' isn't your last name..."  
            _'So she has heard of me...'_ He didn't think he was so well-known that children would know who he was, so he was a little shocked. "No. But that is what they call me." Malfatto moved to the table and sat down in the chair. "You do not have a home, correct?"  
            "No, signore..." she answered after another long pause. ”I have been alone for three years now..."  
            "Three years?" He was shocked. She was only a child. "How have you survived?" There was no possible way a child could survive three years alone. Not with the Black Plague and all of the crime that went on, there was just no way.  
            "Over the years, I have stayed with various people. People would take me in if they saw that I was homeless. But I ran away from them all because they all wanted something from me. I have nothing to give."  
            _'What could anyone possibly want from a child?'_  Malfatto thought. Then it occurred to him. "Tell me, child...did any of these people try to force themselves on you?" If there was one thing Malfatto hated more than courtesans, it was child rapists. The look in her eyes changed drastically. It was the look of pain. Physical pain. Emotional pain. Mental pain. Malfatto could work with that. He removed his mask. "I promise you, I will not hurt you."  
            A single tear fell from the girl's eyes and she fought back the rest. "Grazie, signore."  
            He could see that she was a strong-willed girl. She'd make the perfect apprentice. Her pain would drive her to kill those who had hurt her and who hurt those who are like her. "You must be tired." He pointed to the left door across from the entrance. "You can sleep in that room." It was quiet for what felt like an eternity. Outside, the rain poured down harder and thunder could be heard nearby. "I have decided to take you on as an apprentice. This can be your home now. It is not much but I can guarantee your safety here." He removed his hat and placed it on the table along with his bird mask. "Sleep now, child. You will begin your apprenticeship tomorrow."  
            Isabella stared at him for a minute. A small smile appeared on her lips as her fear of him began to diminish. Never before, had anyone said anything like that to her. "Mille grazie, signore," she said before she retreated into the room he told her to sleep in.  
            Once he realized he was alone, he let out a deep sigh. The last time he took on an apprentice, they turned into a carbon copy of himself. Malfatto did not want that again. He wanted to train her to do her own thing. _'I will not have another Seraffo,’_ he thought.  
            Malfatto yawned. The days spent standing at the medical stall took a toll on the doctor. Not to mention the walk to and from. However, he had just given the only bed to a child. He began to remove his cloak. He laid it over the table, leaned forward on it and rested his head on his arms. "I need to make sleeping arrangements," he mumbled. There was no way he was going to sleep at the table for however many years it would take to train Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rome 1495**

The next morning, Malfatto awoke to the morning sun shining in his face through the window. His face scrunched in reaction to the warm bright light and he groaned in discomfort as he began to feel a horrible pain in his neck that extended into his back. “Merda,” he grunted as he rubbed his neck. He sat up and cracked his back and neck. Everything in his body felt tight and tense so he stood up to stretch. As he stretched, he saw the door to the bedroom was cracked open. When he looked closer, he saw the little girl staring at him through the small opening between the door and the wall. “You can come out, you know,” he said. “I am not going to hurt you.”

  
Slowly, the door opened more and Isabella stepped out. “Buongiorno,” she said quietly.

  
“Did you sleep well?” he asked. She answered with a nod. “At least one of us did.” The room was quiet for a few seconds before a low grumbling was heard. It came from Isabella’s stomach and Malfatto couldn’t help but smile. He began to put on his doctor’s cloak. “We are going to Roma today. On the way there, I will explain some things to you that you may not understand, but I will try my best to help you understand, and I assure you it will come in handy in your life. Once we are there, we will find you something to eat and then your training begins. Capito?”

  
“Sì, Mentore,” she answered.

  
“Bene.” He grabbed his hat and his bird mask. “Let us go.” With that said, they left.

The walk to Rome was long; however it was the perfect time for Malfatto to explain to Isabella exactly what he was going to train her to do.

  
“You have heard of my work, yes?” he asked.

  
“You kill people,” Isabella answered blatantly.

  
“I do not kill people, bambina, I kill courtesans. They are not people I despise them with a passion and I believe the world would be better off without them.”

  
“But courtesans _are_ people, Mentore.”

  
“No, they are not. They are filthy sexual animals and the world will not miss them when they are gone. There are many like that and you will learn that soon enough.”

  
“So, are you going to train me to kill courtesans?”

  
“No, that is my thing. I will start you off with killing criminals. Bad people. You will learn the type of people you despise most through this training and you will rid the world of them.”

  
“No innocents will die, right?”

  
“I cannot guarantee that innocents will not die but we will try our best to prevent anything like that from happening.” He looked down at her. “I promise you this.” He put his hat and mask on as they entered the city of Rome. “Here,” he said, handing Isabella a small bag of coins. “You can find yourself something to eat and then meet me by the medical stall by the ruins next to the river. Stay out of trouble.”

  
Isabella took the money and went to the nearest bakery. Malfatto began to head towards his medical stall. He hoped that she would be able to find it. It wasn’t far but his depiction of children in general was that they were bad at listening. _‘All I can do is hope for the best,’_ he thought.

A few hours passed by as Malfatto tended to patients. He took some of the medicine he had in stock for the pain in his neck that he got from sleeping at the table. He had just finished giving a young woman a remedy for headaches when he saw Isabella approaching. “I got this for you,” she said, handing him a cloth with something wrapped inside. As he unwrapped, he saw that it was bread.

  
“Mille grazie,” he said as he removed his mask to eat the bread. “Are you ready to begin your training?”

  
“I think so…” she said.

“You must know so.”

  
“I’m ready.”

  
“Bene.” He finished the bread and put his mask back on then began to prepare a syringe. "You seem like a careful young child. Can you handle poison?"

"I like to think I can," Isabella responded.

"Well in this particular district of Roma, crime is high. Take these.” He handed her five needles and a small pouch with a belt to put around her waist to store the needles in. "Those needles are dipped in poison so do not touch the pointed end. Find a thief.It will not be hard. Wait until you are in a crowd. Then stick the needle into him."

"In a crowd?" Isabella asked.

"Hidden in plain sight. No one will know who it was. No one will suspect a child."

She thought about it. It did make sense. However, she wasn't too certain on the whole act of murder. "A thief?"

"Yes. Do not kill an innocent."

The less Isabella thought about it, the more she was okay with it. Maybe it was not such a bad thing if the person who was killed was a criminal. "Sì, Mentore." With that said, she set off to find a thief and complete the task at hand.

"Be careful," he told her. A sudden wave of pride washed over him as he watched her disappear into a crowd. When she was no longer in his sight, he went back to his patients.

Another few hours passed and Malfatto was finishing a transaction with his last patient of the day. Dusk was coming and Isabella had not returned to the stall. _‘I hope she is doing well,’_ he thought. A blur above him caught his eye. A person in familiar robes with a recognizable hood jumped from one building to another. _'An Assassin!'_ he thought. He began to worry. If Isabella wasn't careful, she could be killed. Malfatto abandoned his stall and followed the Assassin to make sure they didn't go near his new apprentice.

 

Isabella walked along the Tiber River and listened for any sort of disruption. “He said his wasn’t going to be hard,” she mumbled to herself. She had not seen one trace of crime or thievery in the few hours she had been walking around Rome. “Maybe I should go back.”

She had spoken too soon. A few seconds later, she heard a woman scream.

"Ladro!" the woman yelled.

That was Isabella's cue. She followed the noise and saw a man run with a pouch, presumably full of money. _'He's running towards the Vatican!'_ she thought. She hesitated to chase him because she was told to be discreet. She looked to a nearby building. It had a ladder that extended up to the roof, most likely for on-duty guards. Her chances of being killed by a guard up there were higher than her chances of catching the thief. So she ran after him. She focused on him as he ran through crowds, fought the flow of traffic and pushed people out of the way. Eventually, he slowed down, turned around, joined a crowd and went with the flow of traffic. Isabella slowed to a walk but continued to advance toward him. She pulled out one needle from the pouch Malfatto had given her and waited until she had him in her sights while also being careful not to accidentally stick an unknown passerby with it. Once he was within arm's reach, she stuck the needle into his side. Isabella didn't know how long it would take for the poison to kill them man but she did not want to stick around to find out. She began to make her way back to Malfatto's medical stall.

 

Malfatto continued to look for Isabella. She was nowhere to be found by the river, though he did not assume the worst. There was a commotion nearby and Malfatto had an idea of what it was, so he went to check it out. A crowd of people were gathered around a man's body--dead. While people screamed hysterically, Malfatto inspected the body to look for a cause of death. After he patted down the body, he found a needle. He didn't realize how deep it was until he pulled it out. _'Not too bad for her first kill,'_ he thought. "He was poisoned," he said to the crowd as he stood up.

"The doctor said he was poisoned?" a random citizen asked.

"Poisoned?!" another exclaimed.

Malfatto left as the crowd grew more frantic over the situation. He began to walk back to his medical stall and hoped Isabella would be there already. He was actually proud of her. Her first kill went better than Seraffo's, who had a panic attack and used all five needles to kill one man. _'I won't have another Seraffo after all,'_ he thought.

 

Isabella arrived at the medical stall to find that Malfatto was not there. She hoped he didn't forget about her and leave. She decided to wait for his return. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were shaking. Her knees began to feel weak and she leaned against the stand to keep herself up. It had just begun to set into her mind that she just killed a man.

"Are you okay, child?" the familiar voice of Malfatto asked. Isabella looked up and caught herself as her knees almost gave way.

"I...I just killed someone..." she said quietly. She looked as if she was about to cry. "That was a life. A human life."

"Do not think too much about it," Malfatto consoled. "You did well. It was your first, this is to be expected."

"I don't know if I can continue to do this, messere."

"You will be fine, child. Just give it some time."

Something about his words kept her calm. Along with the bitter feeling of stealing someone's life, there was a small sense of reassurance. Part of her knew it would be all right. However, she felt the most guilty she had ever felt in her entire life. "Am I going to get in trouble?"

"Not as long as you stay with me and do as I say." Isabella stood silent. "Come on. It is getting late. Let us go home."

With that said, Malfatto closed his medical stall and they headed back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

**Rome 1495**

The next morning, Malfatto awoke to the morning sun shining in his face through the window. His face scrunched in reaction to the warm bright light and he groaned in discomfort as he began to feel a horrible pain in his neck that extended into his back. “Merda,” he grunted as he rubbed his neck. He sat up and cracked his back and neck. Everything in his body felt tight and tense so he stood up to stretch. As he stretched, he saw the door to the bedroom was cracked open. When he looked closer, he saw the little girl staring at him through the small opening between the door and the wall. “You can come out, you know,” he said. “I am not going to hurt you.”  
Slowly, the door opened more and Isabella stepped out. “Buongiorno,” she said quietly.

  
“Did you sleep well?” he asked. She answered with a nod. “At least one of us did.” The room was quiet for a few seconds before a low grumbling was heard. It came from Isabella’s stomach and Malfatto couldn’t help but smile. He began to put on his doctor’s cloak. “We are going to Roma today. On the way there, I will explain some things to you that you may not understand, but I will try my best to help you understand, and I assure you it will come in handy in your life. Once we are there, we will find you something to eat and then your training begins. Capito?”

  
“Sì, Mentore,” she answered.

  
“Bene.” He grabbed his hat and his bird mask. “Let us go.” With that said, they left.

The walk to Rome was long; however it was the perfect time for Malfatto to explain to Isabella exactly what he was going to train her to do.

  
“You have heard of my work, yes?” he asked.

  
“You kill people,” Isabella answered blatantly.

  
“I do not kill people, bambina, I kill courtesans. They are not people I despise them with a passion and I believe the world would be better off without them.”

  
“But courtesans _are_ people, Mentore.”

  
“No, they are not. They are filthy sexual animals and the world will not miss them when they are gone. There are many like that and you will learn that soon enough.”

  
“So, are you going to train me to kill courtesans?”

  
“No, that is my thing. I will start you off with killing criminals. Bad people. You will learn the type of people you despise most through this training and you will rid the world of them.”

  
“No innocents will die, right?”

  
“I cannot guarantee that innocents will not die but we will try our best to prevent anything like that from happening.” He looked down at her. “I promise you this.” He put his hat and mask on as they entered the city of Rome. “Here,” he said, handing Isabella a small bag of coins. “You can find yourself something to eat and then meet me by the medical stall by the ruins next to the river. Stay out of trouble.”

  
Isabella took the money and went to the nearest bakery. Malfatto began to head towards his medical stall. He hoped that she would be able to find it. It wasn’t far but his depiction of children in general was that they were bad at listening. _‘All I can do is hope for the best,’_ he thought.

A few hours passed by as Malfatto tended to patients. He took some of the medicine he had in stock for the pain in his neck that he got from sleeping at the table. He had just finished giving a young woman a remedy for headaches when he saw Isabella approaching. “I got this for you,” she said, handing him a cloth with something wrapped inside. As he unwrapped, he saw that it was bread.

  
“Mille grazie,” he said as he removed his mask to eat the bread. “Are you ready to begin your training?”

  
“I think so…” she said.

  
“You must know so.”

  
“I’m ready.”

  
“Bene.” He finished the bread and put his mask back on then began to prepare a syringe. "You seem like a careful young child. Can you handle poison?"

"I like to think I can," Isabella responded.

"Well in this particular district of Roma, crime is high. Take these.” He handed her five needles and a small pouch with a belt to put around her waist to store the needles in. "Those needles are dipped in poison so do not touch the pointed end. Find a thief.It will not be hard. Wait until you are in a crowd. Then stick the needle into him."

"In a crowd?" Isabella asked.

"Hidden in plain sight. No one will know who it was. No one will suspect a child."

She thought about it. It did make sense. However, she wasn't too certain on the whole act of murder. "A thief?"

"Yes. Do not kill an innocent."

The less Isabella thought about it, the more she was okay with it. Maybe it was not such a bad thing if the person who was killed was a criminal. "Sì, Mentore." With that said, she set off to find a thief and complete the task at hand.

"Be careful," he told her. A sudden wave of pride washed over him as he watched her disappear into a crowd. When she was no longer in his sight, he went back to his patients.

Another few hours passed and Malfatto was finishing a transaction with his last patient of the day. Dusk was coming and Isabella had not returned to the stall. _‘I hope she is doing well,’_ he thought. A blur above him caught his eye. A person in familiar robes with a recognizable hood jumped from one building to another. _'An Assassin!'_ he thought. He began to worry. If Isabella wasn't careful, she could be killed. Malfatto abandoned his stall and followed the Assassin to make sure they didn't go near his new apprentice.

 

Isabella walked along the Tiber River and listened for any sort of disruption. “He said his wasn’t going to be hard,” she mumbled to herself. She had not seen one trace of crime or thievery in the few hours she had been walking around Rome. “Maybe I should go back.”

She had spoken too soon. A few seconds later, she heard a woman scream.

"Ladro!" the woman yelled.

That was Isabella's cue. She followed the noise and saw a man run with a pouch, presumably full of money. _'He's running towards the Vatican!'_ she thought. She hesitated to chase him because she was told to be discreet. She looked to a nearby building. It had a ladder that extended up to the roof, most likely for on-duty guards. Her chances of being killed by a guard up there were higher than her chances of catching the thief. So she ran after him. She focused on him as he ran through crowds, fought the flow of traffic and pushed people out of the way. Eventually, he slowed down, turned around, joined a crowd and went with the flow of traffic. Isabella slowed to a walk but continued to advance toward him. She pulled out one needle from the pouch Malfatto had given her and waited until she had him in her sights while also being careful not to accidentally stick an unknown passerby with it. Once he was within arm's reach, she stuck the needle into his side. Isabella didn't know how long it would take for the poison to kill them man but she did not want to stick around to find out. She began to make her way back to Malfatto's medical stall.

 

Malfatto continued to look for Isabella. She was nowhere to be found by the river, though he did not assume the worst. There was a commotion nearby and Malfatto had an idea of what it was, so he went to check it out. A crowd of people were gathered around a man's body--dead. While people screamed hysterically, Malfatto inspected the body to look for a cause of death. After he patted down the body, he found a needle. He didn't realize how deep it was until he pulled it out. _'Not too bad for her first kill,'_ he thought. "He was poisoned," he said to the crowd as he stood up.

"The doctor said he was poisoned?" a random citizen asked.

"Poisoned?!" another exclaimed.

Malfatto left as the crowd grew more frantic over the situation. He began to walk back to his medical stall and hoped Isabella would be there already. He was actually proud of her. Her first kill went better than Seraffo's, who had a panic attack and used all five needles to kill one man. _'I won't have another Seraffo after all,'_ he thought.

 

Isabella arrived at the medical stall to find that Malfatto was not there. She hoped he didn't forget about her and leave. She decided to wait for his return. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were shaking. Her knees began to feel weak and she leaned against the stand to keep herself up. It had just begun to set into her mind that she just killed a man.

"Are you okay, child?" the familiar voice of Malfatto asked. Isabella looked up and caught herself as her knees almost gave way.

"I...I just killed someone..." she said quietly. She looked as if she was about to cry. "That was a life. A human life."

"Do not think too much about it," Malfatto consoled. "You did well. It was your first, this is to be expected."

"I don't know if I can continue to do this, messere."

"You will be fine, child. Just give it some time."

Something about his words kept her calm. Along with the bitter feeling of stealing someone's life, there was a small sense of reassurance. Part of her knew it would be all right. However, she felt the most guilty she had ever felt in her entire life. "Am I going to get in trouble?"

"Not as long as you stay with me and do as I say." Isabella stood silent. "Come on. It is getting late. Let us go home."

With that said, Malfatto closed his medical stall and they headed back home.


End file.
